Punishment and Pleasure
by xSVUx
Summary: BDSM. Spanking. Alex enjoys her punishment a little too much.


I walk into the bedroom, head bowed

"Ma'am?" I ask, my voice shaking a lot more than I thought it would be

"Yes?" She says in a strict tone, a tone reserved for when I need punishment

"I-I need to confess something"

She sits up now, the comforter rolling down her body and pooling at her waist, revealing her tanned abs

I meet her eyes and she gestures for me to sit beside her to which I shake my head

"Ma'am, I-"

"It wasn't an option, sit."

I close my eyes and suck in a deep breath before I walk over and sit beside her

"Continue"

I nod, still staring at my feet "Ma'am, I disobeyed your rules"

She quirks an eye brow "When?"

"Today, a-at work"

"Okay, what did you do?"

I sigh "At lunch, I.. um.. I.."

"Alex, breathe, whatever it is cannot be that horrific. The worst you'll get is a caning"

I tense "See.. I.. locked myself in my office and used my lunch hour to.. um, please myself"

I hear her huff beside me "Alexandra, haven't I warned you about that before? I don't like that"

"I-I know, that's why I needed to tell you, I'm sorry Ma'am, I-I should've told you earlier"

"This is your second warning Alex" she says "I explicitly told you not to pleasure yourself, I can provide any pleasure you need. What was so appealing about today? What made you so hot?"

I exhale, the shake still in my breaths "I, don't know. I just needed it Ma'am"

"Why didn't you call me?"

I was afraid of that question because honestly I can't answer it myself. I should've called, I wouldn't feel so guilty if I had.

"I don't know Ma'am, I honestly don't. I should've called you but I just assumed it would be easier to do it myself"

"And now look at the situation we're in? Alex, I taught you better than that. C'mon, over my knee"

"Your knee?" I ask confused and she scoffs

"This is just a warm up, believe me you'll see a lot worse after my hand"

I lower my eyes as I crawl over her lap

"Off" she orders and I immediately lower my pajama bottoms and underwear, the cool air hitting my wetness and sending shivers up my spine

"Now, Alex, why am I doing this?"

"Because, I deserve it" I answer and she runs her hand over my bare cheek

"Yes, but I want to hear why"

"Because I pleasured myself at work today when I know I'm not allowed"

"Good girl" she praises, tracing her fingers over my wet folds "Now, I want you to count as I deliver them and believe me, your ass will be lit up"

I nod "Okay ma'am"

She brings her hand down an average force hitting my ass "One.."

The speeds increase and at no time she's at twenty, me having counted every one.

She runs her hand over my tender cheeks, now on fire

"I think that'll do as our warm up. Stand"

I get to my feet and watch as she walks around to our closet and grabs our 'special box' from the back

"Okay" she smiles "I'm spoilt for choice aren't I? Hmmm"

After a minute of deliberation she pulls the paddle from the box "This'll do"

I sigh on the inside, thank God it's not the belt.

She sits back down in her place and pats her lap, which I immediately get over

"I'm doing this because you disobeyed me Alexandra. I've warned you, I am the only one who pleasures you, no one else. That includes yourself. Now, I'm giving fifteen, five more than the last time you disobeyed me like this. What's our rules for the paddle?"

"No squirming, no moving my hands back to stop you"

She strokes my hair gently "Good girl, see you're very obedient, you just have little slip ups. Now I don't expect you to count for this one, I know it's going to hurt. Okay?"

I nod and wait for the first hit.

She strikes my ass on the first smack and I bite my lip, this is going to hurt like a bitch by the end.

By the third I'm crying out in pain but I know it's falling on deaf ears, I deserve this.

I feel my juices drip down onto my thighs, this arouses me. Pain, gets me off.

By the tenth strike I'm desperate to cum and Olivia pauses and strokes my folds

"My baby likes this? Wow, I don't think I've ever felt you this wet. No wonder you were desperate at lunch"

She fires these five in rapid succession and I cry out when she finishes and throws the paddle to one side

"You aren't to get yourself off again Alex, I mean it"

"Yes ma'am"

She massages my drenched folds "Olivia's fine now darling" she purrs as she strokes my clit

"What would you like baby?" She asks and I shiver imagining different things she'd do to me

"Your fingers please" I ask and she pushes up into me roughly

"Oh you're so wet Alex, I know you normally get turned on by punishment but wow.."

I moan "P-Please Liv, I need to cum"

She thrusts her fingers in and out of my sopping hole and as she goes to pull out this time I feel myself contract around her and stop her "Liv!"

"Cum Al! Cum!"

I moan and she strokes inside me gently as I come down from my high

"Ooh L-Liv"

"That's my girl" she praises and I feel her shift beneath me and the drawer opens behind me

"Aloe Vera" she says softly as she soothes my burning skin and I snuggle into her lap

She runs her fingers through my hair as she cools my tingling ass

"Thank you for telling me angel. Don't do it again, alright?"

I nod, my eyes drifting shut and I feel her lay me down and pull the comforter over me

"Sweet dreams" she places a soft kiss to my temple and I smile

We're back to our clean slate again... Until the next time I slip up. And based from the enjoyment I got from that I reckon there will be a next time pretty soon..


End file.
